Falling Like Raindrops
by MG12CSI16
Summary: "Gregs fingers laced through hers as they made the walk back to the building, a new sense of hope slowly buidling inside of them as they realized they had each other even when it felt like they had nothing."


Haven't written Sandle in a while and thought I'd go ahead and take advantage of my free time and write this. And yeah I know backseat sex isn't very classy but hey, that's what my fingers typed.

* * *

**Falling Like Raindrops**

Sara found it hard to keep her knees from wobbling as she exited the building out into the cool night air. Tears were pricking at her chestnut colored eyes, slowly slipping down her cheeks. She walked slowly into the parking lot, where the rain was making its decent onto the city below.

"Sara?" Gregs voice seemed go cut through her thoughts, pulling her back to reality. Her head turned slightly, watching him as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"Are you alright?" he came closer, closing the gap between them as his body pressed against hers. Sara could feel her bottom lip begin to tremble as she allowed herself to melt into his embrace.

"Why is this happening?" she asked in a choked voice, pressing herself closer to Greg as the rain continued to soak them. His hand was resting on the small of her back while he pressed his face into her hair.

"I don't know," he admitted softly. Greg could feel Saras body shaking against his own, a mixture of tears and ice cold raindrops staining her pale cheeks.

"Let's get out of the rain," slowly he led her to his car, opening the passengers side and letting her slide in. Quickly he went to the other side and got in, a slight chill running through him. He adjusted the heat and took Saras trembling hands between his own and rubbed them. Greg looked up at her but her expression was blank, as if she'd zoned out.

"Sara." he gently called her name but her eyes were focused on something in the distance. Greg cupped her chin and turned her head towards him, smiling warmly.

"It's gonna get better," he said with reassurance. Sara laughed, dry and bitter. Her eyebrows raised as she shrugged off his hand.

"How can you be so sure? We have so much going on we can't even wrap our minds around it. Now were short a CSI and we have no clue what we're gonna do," she snapped angrily. Greg just sat beside her, their fingers laced together. He didn't look mad or upset, he was calm and managed to keep the smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking at the rain washing down the windshield. Greg gave her fingers a squeeze, his thumb running over the top of her hand.

"It's alright, I'm used to your mood swings." Sara stuck her tongue out, her eyes twinkling as she laughed for the first time in days.

Gregs eyes met hers and a silence fell over the pair. It was as if someone had sucked all the oxygen from the air as their lips gently brushed against each others. The kiss started soft and soon turned fiery as Gregs fingers tangled in Saras dark curls, her hands on either side of his face.

He could feel her hot tears against his skin, brushing them away with his thumb. When they broke apart they were still tangled in each others arms, holding on for dear life. Greg looked into Saras eyes waiting for her approval. When she nodded he helped her into the backseat, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Her lace bra drew delicate patterns across her skin, the fabric soft under his fingers.

She helped him remove his shirt, revealing the rippling muscles underneath. He bent down and peppered kisses along her neck and collar bone, allowing the taste of her skin to flood through him.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly. Sara bit her lip and nodded as her pants slipped down past her thighs and were discarded on the floor. She did the same with his and he yanked off his boxers. His fingers traveled down her stomach to her lace panties, drawing them down her legs until the barrier had been removed.

Sara wrapped her legs around Gregs waist as he thrust roughly inside of her. She heard herself gasp, clutching at the door door handle as the movements quickened. She ground her hips against his, matching his pace and burying her head against his shoulder. Greg groaned when she tightened around him, pressing his face into her skin.

She heard his name tear from her throat as the orgasm rippled through her body, fingernails raking up and down his back. Sara shuddered, struggling for breath as Greg lowered himself onto her. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, enjoying the warmth of his body on hers.

"We need to get back inside." she whispered. Greg hesitated but lifted himself himself off of her and found his clothes. He dressed quickly and climbed out of the car, giving her room to do the same.

Sara finished and opened the door, once again stepping into the rain. Gregs fingers laced through hers as they made the walk back to the building, a new sense of hope slowly buidling inside of them as they realized they had each other even when it felt like they had nothing.


End file.
